


Logan, para Laura

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Free hugs to everyone, Gen, I Tried, I almost cried with this film, Laura will be a good animal, Leave your hugs, Letter, Logan (2017), Logan (2017) Spoilers, Logan is a good animal, One Shot, Post-Logan, Sad, Tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Una corta carta de Logan para Laura.También titulada "Papi".→ One-shot/Drabble largo: ±500 palabras.→ Post-Logan.Disclaimer: todos los derechos son de Marvel, personajes e historia. La carta es mía, pero como por esto no me pagan se la ofrezco.





	Logan, para Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Lo he escrito tras el vacío que me dejó la película.
> 
> Sacad vuestros pañuelos, otra vez.

Dos días de incansable camino sin tomar un simple respiro habían transcurrido, sus jóvenes cuerpos no resistían aún el paso de los días sin un merecido descanso. Entre los árboles se escondieron en la noche para asegurar su suerte, sin hogueras ni palabras que pudieran delatarles. Bajo la abundante copa de un pino, habiendo subido gracias a sus garras a una de las ramas altas, buscaba en el interior de su mochila aquel sobre que había visto segundos antes de cerrarla y huir.

Decidida, con el pulso aumentando a cada movimiento, sacó sin dilaciones el pedazo de papel doblado. Se encontraba en un estado bastante deplorable, cubierto por un par de manchas de barro seco, tierra e incluso sangre que sabía, suya no era.

No esperó cavilaciones para desdoblarla, tomando una bocanada de aire al leer la primera línea.

<< _Logan, para Laur_ a>>.

Su respiración se había desacompasado un poco por el nerviosismo del qué pudiere contener la carta. Sentía un ligero escozor en los ojos, recordando al viejo en su lecho de muerte, cómo su respiración se escapó mientras ella le llamaba esperando su regreso a la vida.

<< _No soy un animal de palabras. No te conozco lo suficiente ni tú a mí tampoco, pero este poco tiempo he aprendido quién eres y puedo entenderte, tu dolor y tu pasado. Debes aprender a vivir con tus miedos y pesadillas, enfréntate a lo que no creas que está bien, tu juicio siempre debe ser tuyo, y busca tu propio bien así como el de quienes te rodean_. >>

Apretó suavemente el papel al leer las palabras.  _Animal_. No se calificaba con "persona". Era un animal, ella también lo era. Pero, ¿era acaso algo malo?

La escritura se veía temblorosa, su mano carecía de la precisión para conseguir mantener el elemento con el que escribió las letras fijo, con una tinta cuya procedencia prefería no definir por su oscuro color rojizo. Curvilínea, trazos de lo que habría sido una caligrafía del siglo XIX.

<< _Eres inteligente, conoces que eres algo así como mi ¿hija? Sí, mi_ _hija_ _... Jamás había pensado en tener una hija. Esa palabra me suena tan extraña como tentadora. Mi tiempo se habrá acabado cuando leas estas palabras, quiero confesarte que me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo. Conocerte, verte crecer, enseñarte a pelear —aunque no lo necesitas— y quizá comportarme como un_ _padre_. >>

Sus párpados retenían las gotas de tristeza y desconsuelo. Cerró los ojos antes de dar por concluida la carta, no podía sollozar en medio del bosque ni tampoco tenía a nadie a quien confesar lo que le estaba sobreviniendo. Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a finalizar su sentimiento nostálgico, vacío instalado en su pecho que no iba a volver a ser llenado.

<< _De todos los deseos que he tenido en mi vida, el único que me hubiese gustado conseguir habría sido escuchar de ti un llamado, un "papá"._

 _Sé fuerte y leal como un lobo. Siente como animal. Vive como persona. Piensa como_ _tú_ _consideres correcto. Sigue tus instintos, Laura. Síguelos_ >>.

Un pequeño gemido lastimero salió sin poder contenerlo, acompañado de lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban dejando un sendero frío por su joven piel. Ni el dolor del arpón en su pierna era tan doloroso como la pérdida de la que pudiera haber sido su familia.

Solo le quedaba la satisfacción de haber cumplido su deseo más preciado.

— _Papi_  —susurró al viento.


End file.
